


Buraco de Bala

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Drama, M/M, One Shot, Portuguese, Sad, Spoilers, Temporary Character Death
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "Aquela bala fez um buraco no seu peito e fez também no meu."
Relationships: Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Kudos: 2





	Buraco de Bala

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

_BANG!_

Seria esse o barulho assimilado pelos meus ouvidos se eu não estivesse tão absorto nos seus olhos que pareciam ganhar vida ao mesmo tempo em que perdiam-na. 

Aquela bala fez um buraco no seu peito e fez também no meu, pois eu não me importava com o sangue que jorrava dos meus ferimentos ou se eles me levariam à agonia para então me levarem à morte, eu só me importava com você. 

Você que, tão puro que era, tão inocente e tão gentil, levou um golpe fatal bem ali na minha frente. Você que, imune a uma praga sobrenatural, sobrevivera até o dia de hoje ultrapassando todas as expectativas. Não, Shion, você não era imune às armas dos homens.

Os homens que alegavam querer proteger as pessoas de No.6, os homens que sem pestanejar apontavam uma arma para outros homens — outros semelhantes, sem fazer perguntas, sem se importar. Tudo em nome do "bem".

Paralisado, vi seu corpo pender para trás, vi sua mão se distanciar da minha e aqueles poucos centímetros foram demais para mim. Teria caído naquela passagem sozinho se eu não fosse tão rápido para agarrar-me junto a ti, para que caíssemos juntos naquele abismo de desgraça. 

Eu segurava a sua mão como no dia em que nos conhecemos, quando invadi o seu quarto no meio daquela tempestade.

Eu segurava sua mão como no dia em que dançamos juntos e você olhou para mim de um jeito que fez meu coração falhar.

Entretanto, nesses dois momentos que agora pareciam tão distantes no passado, você sorria, estava vivo. E agora... agora eu já não sabia mais.

Queria que aquela passagem jamais tivesse fim, queria cair com você por toda a eternidade para que não precisasse encarar a dor de te perder, para não ter que me dar conta de que eu agora sentia o seu sangue se mesclando com o meu. 

_O sangue que saía daquele buraco de bala._

Eu o abracei e o protegi em meus braços contra o impacto da queda, do mesmo jeito que havia feito quando entramos nesse lugar horrível. Eu não queria que visse todos aqueles corpos, Shion, e agora era eu quem não queria ver o seu corpo.

Mas o desespero foi mais forte e eu virei o seu rosto para mim quando chegamos ao chão. Onde estavam seus olhos tenros? Onde estava seu sorriso bobo? Eu não conseguia enxergá-lo, Shion, por que eu não conseguia enxergá-lo?

Eu não tinha certeza se era porque já estava morto ou se era por causa das lágrimas que tornavam minha visão embaçada. 

Você havia partido sem se despedir, havia fechado os olhos sem me fitar uma última vez, havia cerrado os lábios sem me dizer um último adeus. Você prometeu, Shion, você prometeu que não haveria outro _adeus_ entre nós, por que não cumpriu sua promessa?

Esse lugar irá explodir, todos foram embora, mas eu estou aqui com você e irei cumprir a promessa. Me recuso a dizer adeus a você, Shion, me recuso a partir e deixá-lo ainda sangrando nesse lugar desumano.

Cobrir seu rosto com o meu casaco foi com certeza a coisa mais dolorosa que já fiz em toda minha vida. Ninguém deveria cobrir o rosto de alguém que ama — alguém que já não jaz nesse mundo.

Irei cantar pra você, Shion, irei cantar aquela canção que gosta e quando terminar esperarei minha morte chegar. A morte que chegará depois do _fim,_ pois meu fim chegou quando aquela bala fez um buraco no seu peito.

Tudo está desabando, inclusive os meus prantos. Sinto muito se não entono a melodia da música do modo como gostaria, sinto muito se não consigo olhar para o seu corpo coberto pelo meu casaco velho, eu simplesmente não consigo…

Meu único desejo no momento é que o teto desse lugar caia sobre a minha cabeça me levando para perto de você outra vez. Mas o que estou dizendo, não é mesmo?

Quem disse que irei para o mesmo lugar que você após a morte?

Você, alguém tão espontâneo e imaculado…

Eu, alguém tão sujo e corrompido…

Deito no chão ao seu lado, completamente incapaz de tocá-lo, e continuo a chorar, a esperar a minha morte. Não importa para onde vou, só não posso viver nesse mundo sem a sua presença.

Eu teria me afogado nas minhas próprias lágrimas se um milagre não tivesse acontecido em seguida, no exato momento em que eu desistia de tudo.

_Safu…_

_A vespa…_

_A música…_

Me vi imóvel outra vez, me vi surdo e me vi mudo. Não conseguia articular qualquer reação ou emoção, não conseguia pensar e, que você me perdoe, Shion, não conseguia _acreditar._ Por um instante imaginei que havia sido abençoado, que meus pecados estavam perdoados e que fui glorificado com o mesmo destino além da vida para o qual você fora. 

Mas não era isso, não, ainda estávamos naquele lugar, ainda estávamos debaixo do teto que ameaçava cair sobre nós. Só que agora você estava vivo, só que agora eu conseguia enxergá-lo.

Você coçou os olhos como se tivesse acabado de despertar de uma longa noite de sono, percebi então que você não fazia ideia…

A inocência roubada retornara à sua face, nem suas cicatrizes eram capazes de apagá-la. Você me olhou confuso e eu sentia que era capaz de ouvir o seu coração bater e de visualizar os seus pulmões se encherem de ar dentro do seu tórax.

Você estava respirando, Shion, _você estava vivo._

Eu não pude me segurar, me atirei sobre você como uma criança que achava ter perdido a mãe de vista no meio da multidão. Me atirei sobre você como se o tivesse perdido para sempre…

Me recordei então que eu de fato o havia perdido, me recordei que há poucos minutos você estava morto bem ali na minha frente. Me recordei da dor…

Porém isso era ilógico, como eu poderia me recordar de algo que ainda pulsava tortuosamente em meu peito? Algo que eu não havia esquecido nem por um segundo e que provavelmente jamais fosse esquecer.

A dor de te perder, a dor de te ver sem vida e não poder fazer nada para trazê-lo de volta.

Você me abraçou com força, parecia ter finalmente se dado conta de tudo o que havia acontecido, e eu me desmanchei em lágrimas no seu ombro.

O buraco de bala havia desaparecido do seu peito, no entanto jamais desapareceria do meu.


End file.
